


Victoria s Last Years

by Suza591



Series: Victoria s Last Years [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Romance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suza591/pseuds/Suza591
Summary: Secrets, Betrayal, Decisions





	1. Chapter 1

prologue

In 2019, Queen Elizabeth II was working on her papers in her desk, facing the window of the Buckingham Palace. She looked up and looked at the window and was thinking. 

Queen Victoria would have celebrated her 200th birthday. Elizabeth opened the new exhibition of Queen Victoria, her great great grandmother in Buckingham Palace. She inspected the artifacts and clothes of Victoria as she listened to the curators.

In her office, the Queen heard the knock and her private secretary came in with the box with the curator. They were ashen looking. They stood in silence after they bowed to her.

the Queen looked up and saw thier worried faces. She asked, “What s wrong ?”, puzzled.

They sat and handed her the box and the curator said that the box was the private journals of Queen Victoria and the Queen asked what it s about ?

The curator hesitated and told her they seek her approval to open her journal publicly 

the Queen said,” my approval ?”

the curator explained why they need her approval 

Elizabeth was surprised with alarm.

Her lips was tightened 

she immediately stood up and said:

” let me discuss this matter with my husband and son” 

She phoned to let her husband and son know that they come to see her immediately and it is urgent matter she need thier advice.

After she hung up, she left. 

Her private secretary looked at the curator.

The curator sighed. The four eyes turned to the papers......


	2. 1898

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1898 .....

1898 

Queen Victoria was sitting by her desk. She checked her calendar and she stared at the date.

His birthday....

As tears started to come, she whispered,  
“ Lord M !” 

Her eyes were closed..

Young Victoria was dancing with her Lord M  
She was happy. His green eyes always melts her heart.  
He smiled as his eyes rested on the young queen’ s beauty. As they were dancing they acted as if they are alone in the world. thier eyes were locked in one, caressing each other with thier passionate love of fire. Victoria suddenly felt something. She noticed that the people are staring at them. Agitated Victoria told her Lord M, “ let s go somewhere”. He hesitated and said “ I can’t go” Victoria stared at him, “ why ?” He said in sad tone,” my duty comes first”. Victoria was losing her temper. “ Duty.. Duty...Duty” she hissed Alarmed, Lord M assured her that they are going, trying to protect the queen that he loved. Knock knock.... Victoria opened her eyes and found her cheeks wet with tears. She grabbed the white handkerchiefs and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She regained her composure as the Queen. She said in her firm voice, “ Come in” Her private serectary came in with the papers. He looked at her Here she sat, wearing the black dress. She was wearing white hair piece on her grey hair. She was small but aged woman. She was waiting for him to address. He said, “ Prime Minister want you to sign your approval of the Royal love story” The Queen said “ of who ?” He said, “ Albert and Victoria” Silence. He saw her eyes. Her eyes were angry She was staring at him, her lips tightened. He became nervous. She stood up Her voice roared, “ Get out. Get out ! “ He courtesied then left quickly. Furious, the Queen turned and walked to the balcony and she looked up at the blue sky. She sighed and said, “ I’m tired of pretenses. Enough is enough” She turned and went in her office. She heard a soft knock. She sighed. “ Come in” she said Abdul Karim, her Indian servant and confident, came in. The Queen was pleased to see him. They sat on the sofa. Abdul Karim said in soft voice, “ I heard you are screaming and I wanted to see if you are okay.” The queen nodded, assuring him that she was tired. She said that she s tired of duty.. tired of protocol. He nodded. The Queen looked at him “ my love is in my heart” Abdul Karim thought she was talking about Albert. The Queen was about to correct him but realized that he does not know about her relationship with Lord Melbourne. “ No, my Lord M.” “ Lord M ?” “ William Lamb Lord Melbourne was my first Prime Minister and my mentor. I call him Lord M. “ Victoria said her eyes were as if they are dreamy. Abdul Karim smiled, nodding. He knew that she needed to talk... “ let me tell you about William and me” the Queen said. Abdul Karim was listening.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading...


	3. Lord M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her relationship with Lord M.

As Abdul Karim was listening patiently, Queen Victoria was talking about her Lord M.

Back in 1839, the young queen learned that her cousin, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg was coming to visit her. She was feeling like she s trapped in the quicksand. She knew why he was coming to visit. She hated that.

She was pacing around, thinking. She looked at her mirror.

Lord M came to her mind. She knew that she wants him. She knew he loves her and she loves him.

She summoned her maid to help her to be dressed in traveling clothes.

Then she went out to her royal carriage 

to Bucket Hall.

in Bucket Hall, the Lord Melbourne was drinking. He could not get his Victoria out of his mind.

He wanted her badly. How can he seduce her ?

He drank.

He visioned that he was making love with her.

Hell with duty.... Hell with protocol..

He grabbed the glass and threw it toward the fireplace..

The butler came in, announcing that Her Majesty is here to see him.

Lord Melbourne said, “ tell her to come in” then he grabbed the glass cup then he opened the bottle then poured some into his glass cup. 

Victoria came in and saw him sitting in his chair and glass in his hand.

He was drunk to stand up.

She knew why he was drunk.

She came toward him. They were looking at each other without a word.

She removed her coat and bonnet. She waited for him to say anything.

He was silent. Then she unbuttoned her blouse.

He stared.

Her breasts were exposed as she removed her coarset.

She came to him. “ Kiss me, William”

He stood up and his mouth met her mouth roughly with passion.

As she ripped his trousers off, she said,” make love with me !”

As they were laying on the floor, he was top on her.

He thrust so hard as she was feeling as if she s floating.

He said” I love you !”

She said “ I love you !”

At same time they screamed then they relaxed, naked.

William looked at her. He smiled then something hit him.

He fucked the Queen Victoria of England.

He realized that he and Victoria will have a big scandal 

Her crown will be in danger.

His career will be in danger.

His mind raced as Victoria looked concerned at him.

She was aghast when he told her of his fears. 

She said in hurt tone, “ Don’t worry, Lord M. “

She said, “ Make love with me” in firm voice.

He agreed.

He lowered to drink her private area and his hard drinking drove her to thrill and then she screamed. Then he entered in her. 

After thier lovemaking, the Queen went home.

She was told that Albert was here to see her.

She was thoughtful then smiled.

she said to tell him she will recieve him in the morning.

She knew what she was planning to do.

She whispered,” I have to protect us, Lord M.” 

She went to bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoy reading this story. I’ll write next chapter with twists and suspense......


	4. Albert

A month later, Victoria and Albert walked on the sidewalk at the garden. She listened as he talked about his childhood times.

She was thinking as she listened to him.

She smiled and said “well, it is about time that in near future, we will have children “

Albert looked at her, surprised. 

She said, “ Will you marry me ?”

He was taken aback. 

“ I thought you don’t want to marry me”

” well, I grew to like you but I also grew to love you”

Albert smiled and kissed her on lips.

She encouraged him to talk about thier wedding plans

They decided to marry in February, 1840.

She smiled as he said he was going to write his brother the news.

She asked him to see her tonight.

He said yes.

After Albert left, Victoria was walking.

_My plan is working, it s perfect._

Lord M came to her mind.

she frowned.

She was thinking.

_How I can explain to my love. You said that your duty comes first and u have to protect me. I hate you when you said that. I want you forever._

She decided to write him the letter.

Back in Buckingham Palace, she sat by her desk and wrote her letter.

She sealed her letter and summoned her messagener to send her letter.

To Bucket Hall.

In Bucket Hall, Lord Melbourne recieved the letter and he read the letter.

His face was ashen.

Then his mind raced.

” No... No ... No... Victoria ! “

He was enraged.

He grabbed the bottle and threw it against the fireplace.

He looked at his desk. He knew that Victoria is waiting for his reply.

He wrote furiously 

“send it now to Her Majesty “ he summoned in angry tone.

He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and begun to drink. 

He was visioning his life with Victoria

” Damn you, Victoria “

in Buckingham Palace, the letter was delivered to the Queen.

She stared at the letter. She swallowed as she opened the letter.

She is the Queen, displaying no emotions.

She dropped the letter to the floor.

She went to her bedroom in silence.

The letter on the floor was shown.

” Hell with you !” 

Unsigned. 

Albert in his bedroom was thinking.  
He wondered what made Victoria to ask him to marry her.  
He found her behavior strange. She was no longer indifferent to him.  
He was wondering what happend to Lord Melbourne and her.  
Perhaps it s true that they are just friends.  
He decided to ingore his thinking.  
He s happy with her  
She chosen him.  
He s looking forward to have a breakfast with her.  
A knock on his door.  
He opened the door   
“ Her Majesty wants to see you right now.  
her servant said  
He nodded and grabbed his robe and left his room.  
The Prince met the Queen in her bedroom.  
“ Come to me” the Queen summoned.  
He came to the bed and joined her on the bed.

The letter was on the floor was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading


End file.
